


Banquet

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [39]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the Shepherds get a feast made in their honor, celebrating their miraculous victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Food porn is a surprising source of world building experience points. I should integrate some of it into longer stories...

After Gangrel’s defeat, a feast was held back in Regna Ferox, as taking the celebration back home to Ylisse would have been inappropriate due to the Exalt’s ultimate fate. Most of the Shepherds weren’t hungry though, and Chrom and Lissa weren’t even there in the first place, but Stahl ate his own sadness away and also ate in name of all of them put together.

He had never had any dish from Ferox, himself. He was both glad for the chance and not disappointed, as the experience was one he would never forget for as long as he lived.

There was a whole lot to do with potatoes, he found; it explained Lon’qu’s skill at peeling them. However, his favorite was definitely the way they prepared it as a side dish, the mashed potatoes being incredibly rich in flavor, enhanced by melted butter instead of softened by milk as they did in Ylisse. The Feroxi warriors around the dining hall encouraged him to cover it with hot gravy, and he ended up going for seconds and thirds and...

Bread and baked goods weren’t prominent at the table, as they would have been at home. There was also not a single stew, or enough vegetables to make a salad. He guessed most crops he took for granted wouldn’t thrive in the north, with the constant snow freezing the ground solid, and trade would be difficult in the war time.

But the roasted meats in their place were more than satisfying enough.

They had hunted them deer and boar, and they proudly laid them at the center, servants assisting with cutting them into thick juicy slices. Again, they offered him gravy, and he couldn’t say no, though he moved on to the smaller roasts as he was used to game. Among the farmed meats, they had some fowl they called turkey, and he tasted both the dark meat and the white, with gravy and without, and wished they could breed those back at home someday; he could get used to dinners made with it.

With a stomach barely half full, Stahl wandered around to find a drink or two before continuing his personal quest to eat a little of everything. The Khans had _a lot_ to say about that, already half drunk themselves as they poured him some of their best mead, ranks and hierarchy all but forgotten as they even bothered to toast and sing along with him as the alcohol started to get to his head.

...surprising himself, he outlasted them, and he left them piled one on top of the other as they had fallen under the table.

The party was coming to a close, he realized as he attempted to reach the desserts next, colorful sweet berries and thick milk cream calling him. He was so close...!

“Stahl, that’s enough for tonight,” the tactician said as he caught the man before he stumbled. “Come on.”

He made a weak sound of protest, but let himself be led away.


End file.
